mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Pôneis
, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack e Fluttershy.]] A franquia de My Little Pony descreve a seus personagens como pôneis. O ramo de brinquedos, como o nome sugere, geralmente consiste em pôneis de plásticos pequenos e coloridos. Os personagens de vários programas de TV e filmes de "My Little Pony" são representados com vários graus de elementos de fantasia, como a capacidade de falar, voar e usar magia. A série My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica localiza os pôneis no "reino mágico de Equestria". As três tipos de pôneis No seu primeiro episódio, A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 divide os pôneis em três “tipos” principais: pôneis terrestres, pégasos e unicórnios. Este são chamados de “três tribos pôneis” no episódio Noite da Lareira Calorosa. O livro de histórias Under The Sparkling Sea adicionados aos pôneis do mar e as gerações anteriores de My Little Pony incluídos os chamados os "flutter ponies" e as "Breezies", bem como pôneis. A maioria, no entanto, está ausente na série "A Amizade é Mágica". A divisão em três tipos levou a criadora da série, Lauren Faust, para dar inicialmente igual representação no elenco principal da série e as Cutie Mark Crusaders. O poder do alicórnio vem equivativamente dos três tipos, de acordo com o livro Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. Pôneis terrestres , uma pônei terrestre no Um Pássaro no Casco.]] Os pôneis terrestres eles não têm asas de pégaso ou um chifre de unicórnio e portanto, são os que mais se parecem com pôneis reais. Eles são a primeira classe introduzida na franquia My Little Pony. O livro infantil Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell menciona que uma das qualidades especiais é "a força de um bom coração honesto de um pônei terrestre". As personagens principais da série My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica incluem dois pôneis terrestres: Applejack e Pinkie Pie. Pégasos , uma pegaso no Arco-Íris Supersônico.]] Os pégasos ou pôneis pégasos, são pôneis com asas e habilidades de voar – em baseado a criatura mitológica Pégaso. O termo "pégasos" é usado nos episódios Arco-Íris Supersônico e Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 e “pônei pégaso” é usado nos episódios A Melhor Noite de Todas e Arco-Íris Supersônico. Quando se refere a um único pônei, "pégaso" é quase sempre usado. O pégaso geralmente pode voar e interagir com as nuvens. As personagens principais da série incluem dois pégasos: Rainbow Dash e Fluttershy. Os guardas reais pégasos tiram a carruagem da Princesa Luna em Eclipse da Luna. Os guardas têm orelhas pontudas, asas de morcego, cauda e crina sem pêlos e usam uma armadura roxa escura. Outros pégasos com atributos semelhantes, incluindo Rainbow Dash, aparecem em uma linha do tempo alternativa no A Nova Cutie Mark – Parte 2. Unicórnios , uma unicórnio no A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1.]] Os unicórnios ou pôneis unicórnios apresentam um chifre mágico em sua frente da cabeça e usualmente têm habilidades mágicas. As personagens principais da série incluem aos unicórnios: Rarity e Twilight Sparkle, mas Twilight obtém asas no episódio final da terceira temporada, [[A Cura do Mistério Mágico|A Cura do Mistério Mágico]] (ver a seguinte seção). Outros tipos de pôneis Alicórnios .]] A Princesa Celestia e a Princesa Luna são referidas como unicórnios no episódio A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 e a Princesa Cadance é também chamada de unicórnio no episódio Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1, tudo apesar de ter um chifre de unicórnio e asas de pégaso. São chamadas de “'Princesa Pônei'” em mercadoria da Hasbro. Meghan McCarthy declarou em Comic Con de Nova Iorque de 2012, entre a exibição da segunda e terceira temporada, que usou o termo "pégacórnio" nos roteiros da série e mencionou a mudança para o termo “'alicórnio'”. No episódio da terceira temporada [[A Cura do Mistério Mágico|A Cura do Mistério Mágico]], Twilight Sparkle é descrito como um alicórnio quando recebe suas asas. Na estreia da sexta temporada O Cristalismo – Parte 1 aparece uma pônei bebê e filha da Princesa Cadance e Shining Armor, Flurry Heart. Rarity, por outro lado, obteve asas similares de borboleta no episodio Arco-Íris Supersônico sem se chama alicórnio. Diz no livro Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell que Twilight e por extensão também Cadance, tornou-se "parte de uma classe especial de pônei chamada Alicórnio. Isso significava que Twilight agora era capaz de controlar os poderes mágicos de unicórnios, as habilidades aéreas de pegasos e a força de um bom coração honesto de um pônei terrestre. Pôneis de Cristal Os pôneis de cristal aparecem por primera vez no episódio O Império do Cristal – Parte 1. Os pôneis de cristal têm uma aparência mais “caras” (como as caras entalhado de uma gema de cristal) e mais “brilhantes”, graças a magia que os conectam com o Coração de Cristal – esta aparência se mantém durante todos os episódios que incluem pôneis de cristal. Enquanto a maioria não tem asas ou um chifre, pelo menos um guarda pônei de cristal parece ter asas no Três É Demais; essas asas compartilham a aparência cristalina do seu corpo. Essa magia afeta outros personagens temporariamente no O Império do Cristal – Parte 2, onde a Princesa Cadance, Shining Armor, as pôneis principais e Spike – quem é um dragão – obterem a textura e “coloração” dos pôneis de cristal temporalmente. Um efeito semelhante ocorre em O Cristalismo – Parte 2 para as pôneis principais, Spike, Princesa Cadance, Shining Armor, Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna, Flurry Heart, Starlight Glimmer e Sunburst. A Princesa Celestia nota a importância dos pôneis de cristal quando ela diz a Twilight que se o império é "cheio de esperança e amor, essas coisas são refletidas em toda Equestria". Pôneis das sombras No O Castelo e na página 3 do Diário da Amizade incluído em The Journal of the Two Sisters, Applejack e Spike mencionam ao pônei das sombras como o Pônei das Sombras. Durante ele lembrando o diário do Rei Sombra em My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic edição #1, sua mãe diz a ele que ele é um umbrum, um pônei das sombras e que um exército de umbrum está enterrado baixo a cidade do Império de Cristal. Sombra escraviza os pôneis de cristal para armar seu exército umbrum, mas mude sua mente e escolha liberá-los. Em Siege of the Crystal Empire, Radiant Hope ajuda Sombra a liberar seu exército umbrum, acreditando que eles merecem ser liberados. No entanto, tendo testemunhado o controle do umbrum sobre o Império do Cristal, a Rainha Chrysalis teme que sua influência sobre Equestria a deixe inadequado para sua espécie. Umbrum pode usar magia, mas eles são vulneráveis ao poder do Coração de Cristal. Um sinal que menciona o Umbrum aparece na página 6 de My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel edição #4. Cute Umbrum e True Umbrum são personagens do jogo móvel da Gameloft. Pôneis do mar e mermares Os pôneis do mar ou pôneis marinhos, chamados da forma muito similar aos pôneis do mar da G1, aparecem pela primera vez no livro Under the Sparkling Sea, onde os personagens principais indo ao reino submarino de Aquastria. Eles se assemelham a cavalos-marinhos e são chamados de "primos" dos pôneis da terra firme. Os mermares, chamadas da forma um tanto similar aos “Mermaid Ponies” da G3.5 e “Fancy Mermaid Ponies” da G1, aparecem pela primera vez no mesmo livro e eles têm barbatanas de peixe, cauda e escamas, e eles são apresentados como os competidores dos pôneis do mar no reino de Aquastria. A palavra “mermare” é un jogo de palabras entre " " e " ". Os mermares são descritos como mais introvertidos, grandes e rápidos que os pôneis do mar. Nenhuma das raças de pôneis submarinos tem cutie marks. Coral e Arrow são pôneis do mar; Electra é um mermare. Os mermares aparecem mais tarde no quadrinho My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy, onde um deles chamado Jewel é o interesse romântico de Hoofbeard. Pôneis do mar, incluindo a Princesa Skystar e a Rainha Ivona, aparecem proeminentemente no My Little Pony: O Filme, tendo sido hipogrifos anteriormente. Qilins Qilins'''Com erros ortográficos como "Qiran" by Syfy Wire e como "Qarin" by ET online. são um tipo de pônei mencionado pela primeira vez em um lugar expandido do mapa de Equestria em um local chamado Qilin Grove no Pico dos Perigos. Eles são formalmente introduzidos no episódio da oitava temporada Sons do Silêncio. Qilins são descritos como uma tribo pacífica "conhecida por sua bondade e falar a verdade". Mas quando eles perdem a paciência, eles se transformam em feras de fogo e raiva chamada '''Nirik—"Qilin" soletrado para trás, pluralizado como "Nirik" ou "Niriks". Depois que seus ânimos resultaram na destruição acidental de sua casa, a líder dos Qilins, Rain Shine, forçou-os a atravessar o voto de silêncio e suprimir suas vozes e emoções para que isso não acontecesse novamente. Incluído entre os Qilin está Autumn Blaze, o primeiro Qilin a libertar-se dos efeitos do voto do silêncio. Antes do mapa da inclusão de Qilin Grove por Equestria, um encontro hipotético Qilin foi abordado em uma conversa no Twitter de 29 de dezembro de 2016 com Jim Miller. Nomenclatura O termino “Meu Querido Pônei” ou "Meu Pequeno Pônei" – e mais frequentemente "Meus Queridos Pôneis" ou “Meus Pequenos Pôneis” – é usado algumas vezes na série, conforme Twilight Sparkle em As Artistas e por a Princesa Celestia, Cheerilee e Discórdia no Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1, sempre em conversas que envolvem pelo menos um pônei. "Querido" ou “Pequeno” é usado em diferentes contextos da série e “potro”, “potranca”, “potrilho” ou “potrilha” também se usado para referire aos pôneis jovens, mesmos que “bebê” é usado para referire aos pôneis mais jovens e recém-nascidos de todos. Além dos termos mencionados acima, às vezes outros termos também são usados: Trixie alardea na Caçadores de Exibicionistas que está destinada a ser "A Grande e Poderosa" e "A Grande e Arrependida pônei que existiu; e Sapphire Shores menciona a revista “Moda Equina” no Cães-Diamante. Na letra em A Dupla de Irmãos mais Famosa, Flam dizem “Que qualquer cavalo e qualquer pônei pode reclamar”. No Voo ao Infinito, Scootaloo precebe uma canção dizendo que ela e suas amigas, “talvez somos pôneis pequenas, mas nosso coração é forte como de um corcel”. Outros equinos Outras classes de equinos e criaturas com aspecto equino também aparecem a série. Zebras Zecora é uma zebra e é explicitamente declarado que não é um pônei - apesar de ser a única outra criatura que apresenta uma cutie mark. Em The Journal of the Two Sisters, uma joven Luna e uma mantícula chamada Melvin encontram outras zebras em uma parte escura da Floresta da Liberdade. Igual que Zecora, todos eles têm cutie marks e eles falam com rimas. O livro Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare também apresenta a uma malvada zebra macho chamado Braze. Asnos e mulas Asno Azedo Simplório, como seu nome indica, é um asno, igual que Matilda. Uma mula reside Ponyville é usado como mordaça visual na Temporada de Coice na Macieira, A Fluttershy Furacão e Uma Maçã Ruim; Mula Mild é outra mula. Um dos Cães-diamante se referem a Rarity como “mula” no Cães-Diamante e Rarity actua profundamente ofendida ao respecto. Draconequus O draconequus Discórdia aparece pela primera vez no Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 e Cheerilee menciona neste episódio que “têm a cabeça de pônei e um corpo feito de toda classe de coisas”. Changelings Os changelings ou Mutantes são criaturas insetos de aspecto similar aos equinos que aparecem pela primera vez Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1. Cavalos A Vovó Smith usa uma máscara de cavalo na Mestra do Susto. Breezies Os Breezies são criaturas mágicas minúsculas com uma aparência de fada que tem atributos e formas de corpos distintas de pôneis, além de ter asas longas e antenas transparentes. Na linha de brinquedos da terceira geração My Little Pony, os Breezies originalmente eram considerados uma taxa oficial de pôneis, enquanto Breezies da geração anterior tinha cutie mark, em contraste com os Breezies da quarta geração cujos lados estão completamente em branco. Estilização equina Desenho de personagens sentada como humana.]] A criadora do programa, Lauren Faust, queria que os pôneis agissem caracteristicamente para os cavalos e evitassem convenções humanas que não se encaixassem em sua estilização, como poses humanas e objetos em seus cascos. Faust queria que os personagens "evocassem a sensação de um cavalo natural". Faust especifica uns poucos atributos em uma de sua entrevista: a parte posterior das cabeças dos pôneis se estender por o pescoço e as costas; as crinas caem para o lado do pescoço como um cavalo de verdade, e eles têm trotes reais e galopes de cavalos. Apesar disso, a partir da segunda temporada, mais estilização humana foi incorporada à medida que novos artistas se juntaram à série. A respeito da ausência docas, Toni Kuusisto declarou em 12 de setembro de 2018, "nesta era de tomar a cultura ofensiva é melhor para evitar dar às pessoas alvos fáceis como detalhes anatomicamente corretos no lado errado de um pônei". Linguagem O "Pôneiglês" de Equestria é a linguagem falada e escrita como referida no Sounds of Silence como "Pôneiglês", a versão arcaica da qual é chamada "Pôneiglês Velho" Soletrado como "Pôneiglês Velho" nos roteiros de Marcas e Atividades, Laço Incomum e Brincando com as Sombras - Parte 1 e como "Póneiglês Antigo" no roteiro transmistido de Uma Informação Saudável e Discovery Family de legendas fechadas. na Uma Informação Saudável, Marcas e Atividades, Laço Incomum e Brincando com as Sombras - Parte 1; outro Pôneiglês ou outra língua é chamado "Latim Pônei" Formatado como "Latim Pônei" no roteiro transmistido de Um Turbilhão de Emoções e Discovery Family de legendas fechadas e como "Pônei-Latim" no roteiro bloqueado de Uma Informação Saudável. no Um Turbilhão de Emoções. Pôneiglês moderno é grande parte idêntico à vida real na língua portuguesa e no alfabeto; Pôneiglês é vagamente semelhante à vida real no português antigo. Na A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2, The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide é classificado na letra "E" nas prateleiras da Biblioteca Carvalho Dourado. Na Belas Pústulas, Scootaloo inicialmente confunde uma das falsas marcas de Apple Bloom pela letra "O". No Dia de Valorização da Família, Vovó Smith recita o alfabeto, enquanto salta por regadores. Na A Queda de Rainbow, Pinkie Pie diz "Me dê uma 'P' para 'Ponyville'!"; no The Journal of the Two Sisters' The Journal of Friendship página 18, Rainbow Dash escreve "A por esforço! E eles representam a equipe da casa de Ponyville. E como Pinkie diz: 'Pee para Ponyville.'" No O Mapa das Cutie Marks - Parte 1, Pinkie diz: "Se estivéssemos no final de Equestria, estaríamos sentados em um grande 'A'!" cartas de jogos colecionáveis Canterlot Nights #36 U de Enterplay dá Hayseed Turnip Truck a "'A' Para Esforço". Uso de instrumentos Na maioria das vezes, os pôneis seguram objetos com suas bocas, com suas "bonecas", entre seus cascos, usando magia ou asas, ou simplesmente com seus cascos: os pôneis seguram pás com seus cascos. Na Passagem do Inverno, Octavia Melody e Fiddly Twang “eles tocam” o arco de seus instrumentos com um casco. Na Orgulhosa Pinkie, Pinkie Pie usa uma substância semelhante a uma fita adesiva para segurar um soprador de bolhas no seu casco. Na A Crítica da Rua Saddle, Plaid Stripes inventa “roupas de colheres" para ajudar pôneis terrestres a segurar colheres. Na Viva Las Pegasus, o Corcel Terrestre Sem Nome #7 da T06E20 usa uma ferramenta amarrada ao casco para aplicar banha de cacau. Aplausos Os pôneis aplaudem na série de maneras diferentes. A primeira é golpeando repetidamente seus cascos frente um com o outro, como Twilight Sparkle no Olhe Bem Antes de Ir Dormir, Hoity Toity no Feita Para o Sucesso e os companheiros de classe de Apple Bloom no Dia de Valorização da Família. A segunda forma em que os personagens aplaudem é pisoteando seus cascos no chão, feito pela primeira vez pelo público teatral no As Artistas; outros exemplos incluem o aplauso de Rarity e a audiência do desfile de moda no Verde Não Fica Bem para Você, e pela a multidão na As Crônicas das Marcas, O Último Rodeio e Fazendo Pé Firme. Cabelos Além dos acima mencionados, os pôneis usam suas crinas e caudas para levantar, segurar e manipular objetos ou realizar várias atividades, mais comumente Pinkie Pie. No Caçadores de Exibicionistas, Applejack usa sua cauda para usar um empate. Na Festa de uma Só, Rarity usa sua cauda para levar uma caixa de bolo. No Belas Pústulas, Apple Bloom usa sua cola para girar uma ula ula e Zecora usa seu para segurar as sementes da verdade. No Pôneis Poderosos, a Mane-iac usa sua crina e cauda para andar e segurar vários objetos. Pinkie Pie detém uma lanterna com o cabelo no Morcegos!, uma câmera com o rabo em Pinkie Apple Pie e uma volante com sua cauda no Três É Demais. Na A Queda de Rainbow, Applejack usa sua cauda para lançar uma torta de maçã especial no ar. No Temporada de Pinotebol, Fluttershy usa sua cauda para pegar e jogar uma bola no esporte de pinotebol. Outros usos que os pôneis deram aos crinas e caudas incluem varrer (Sweetie Belle na As Artistas), cobrir o seu flanco ou o sua cutie mark (Babs Seed na Uma Maçã Ruim; Pinkie Pie no O Mapa da Cutie Marks - Parte 1; Starlight Glimmer no O Mapa da Cutie Marks - Parte 2), perfurar (Pinkie no Morcegos!) e transformá-lo como o rotor de um helicóptero para voar (Pinkie no Fazendo as Pazes). Choque de cascos Um choque de cascos (em inglês: hoof-bump, high-hoof o brohoof ) imita um aperto de mão, um "alta cinco" ou até mesmo um punho cerrado. Os pôneis acertaram seus cascos várias vezes na série: *''Olhe Bem Antes de Ir Dormir: Rarity se recusa a fazer um choque de cascos com Applejack desde que ela cuspiu em seu próprio casco antes de oferecê-lo. Mais tarde, os dois fazem um chute no traseiro depois que Twilight declara sua festa do pijama um sucesso. *A Corrida das Folhas: Applejack e Rainbow Dash fazem um choque de cascos salivados antes de competirem uns contra os outros na competição Pônei de Ferro e antes da Corrida Anual das Folhas. *Um Pássaro no Casco: Rainbow Dash e Philomena fazem um choque de cascos/a cerca do final do episódio. *Encontro das Irmãs de Casco: Applejack e Apple Bloom fazem um choque de cascos logo encurralar algumas ovelhas. *Finalmente um Amigo: Pinkie Pie usa o termo "casco de galo" durante a canção Venham, Sorriam. *Ponyville Confidencial: As Cutie Mark Crusaders fazem um choque de cascos triplo várias vezes ao longo do episódio. **Também realizam esta ação, embora de forma cansada, no ''Uma Maçã Ruim, outra vez junto com Babs Seed cerca do final do mesmo episódio e uma vez mais junto com Gabby ao final de A Falha nas Nossas Cutie Marks. *''Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1, ''O Império do Cristal – Parte 1, Jogos para Pôneis e Tempos de Mudança: Twilight e a Princesa Cadance fazem un choque de cascos duplo em seu baile “raios de sol”. *''Academia Wonderbolt: Rainbow Dash usa o término “choque de cascos”. *Jogos para Pôneis: Rainbow Dash e Fluttershy fazem um choque de cascos durante a visita da “Inspetora dos Jogos de Equestria” ao Império do Cristal. *A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1: Twilight e Pinkie Pie fazem um choque de cascos, enquanto eles e suas amigas usam o Elementos da Harmonia. *O Castelo: Applejack e Rainbow Dash fazem um choque de cascos, enquanto eles concordam em ficar no castelo para provar qual dos dois é o mais corajoso pônei. *Voo ao Infinito: As Cutie Marks Crusaders fazem um choque de cascos, enquanto eles aceitam o desafio da Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon. Scootaloo e a Vovó Smith também fazem um choque de cascos quando Scootaloo recupera sua confiança. *Jogos de Equestria: Helia e Parasol fazem flexiona as asas e choques de cascos ao mesmo tempo. *O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2: Rainbow Dash e Fluttershy fazem um choque de cascos no Castelo da Amizade durante O Arco-Íris nos Lembra. *Castelo, Doce Castelo: Logo de que Rarity e Ranbow Dash sacaram as colchas de Applejack, ambas fazem um choque de cascos, enquanto eles dizem “Todas juntas!”. *Festa Estragada: Pinkie Pie e Rainbow Dash fazem um choque de cascos logo de que Rainbow criar uma capa de neve para o Príncipe Rutherford e os outros delegados de Iaqueiaquistão. *Os Hooffields e os McColts: Durante a reconciliação das famílias Hooffield e McColt, Big Daddy McColt e Ma Hooffield fazem um choque de cascos ensalivado. *Em Suas Marcas: Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo fazem um choque de cascos, enquanto Scootalo garante a Apple Bloom que eles vão resolver problemas de cutie marks em Ponyville. Aperto de cascos Um aperto de cascos é uma forma amigável de saudação ou reconhecimento entre pôneis, semelhante a um aperto de mão. Pôneis e outros não pôneis usam um aperto de cascos na série para diga olá em numerosas ocasiões: *A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1: Applejack cumprimenta a Twilight Sparkle com um aperto vigoroso de cascos, quando se encontram pela primeira vez em Rancho Maçã Doce. *O Convite Extra: Rainbow Dash aperta o casco em Soarin em sua fantasia de impresionar os Wonderbolts. *A Rainha das Brincadeiras: Pinkie Pie brinca com Gilda, e então Rainbow Dash e Pinkie Pie fazem a mesma piada uma com outra, com uma campainha de cascos. *A Melhor Noite de Todas: Twilight aperta os cascos de “Sir Pony Moore”, Fine Line, Perfect Pace, Shooting Star e Star Gazer en la Grande Baile Galopante. *Eclipse da Luna: A Princesa Luna oferece para dar um aperto de cascos para Pinkie Pie em uma tentativa de "fazer as pazes", mas Rainbow Dash assusta Pinkie antes que eles possam fazê-lo. *Jogos para Pôneis: A Sra. Peachbottom sauda a Twilight, Pinkie Pie e Applejack com um aperto de cascos a cada uma em estação de trens do Império do Cristal. *Daring Do: Daring Do a oferece a Rainbow Dash um aperto de cascos antes de que Rainbow a abraçar. *Rarity Vai para Manehattan: Prim Hemline aperta o casco de Suri Polomare para elogiar a apresentação de sua linha de modas em Semana da Moda em Manehattan. *Três É Demais: Discórdia lhe dá a Twilight um aperto de cascos para felicitar por aprovaram seu "teste de amizade". *Modos Simples: Golden Harvest aperta o casco de Rarity para felicitar por tendo sido escolhido como o pônei cerimonial do Dia de Ponyville. *Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha?: Em o sonho de Sweetie Belle, a Égua Terrestre Sem Nome #1 da T04E19 lhe da um aperto de cascos para felicitar por ganharam seu prêmio. *Um Pedaço da Vida: Matilda conhece o Steven Magnet em o Spa de Ponyville e aperta seu grande mão. *Princesa Spike: “Joe Pescolt” e “March Gustysnows” apertem seus cascos como parte de sua mútua acordo durante a Grande Cúpula Pônei de Equestria. *Os Hooffields e os McColts: Twilight lhe da um aperto de cascos a Mãe Hooffield quando a conhece, e “Turner McColt” e “Hilly Hooffield” apertem seus cascos para celebrar a unão de suas perspectivas famílias. *A Nova Cutie Mark – Parte 1: Starlight Glimmer e Applejack apertem seus cascos durante Amigos Vão te Apoiar. *O Cristalismo – Parte 1: Spike aperta o casco de “Golden Väs” quando este último menciona que é seu fã. *Tempos de Mudança: Thorax cumprimenta Twilight com um aperto de cascos mientras está disfrazado como “Crystal Hoof”. *A Falha nas Nossas Cutie Marks: Gabby cumprimenta as Cutie Mark Crusaders com um vigoroso aperto de cascos. *Viva Las Pegasus: Gladmane comprimenta a Fluttershy e Applejack com um aperto de cascos quando ambas chegam a seu hotel em Las Pegasus. *Sons do Silêncio: Autumn Blaze cumprimenta Fluttershy com um aperto de casco. Estrutura esquelética Os ossos dos pôneis aparecem em vários episódios da IDW quadrinhos. No ''Leia e Chore, o Doctor Horse lhe tomar uns raios X a asa quebrada de Rainbow Dash. No Alegrias e Tristezas, o esqueleto de Apple Bloom é visível brevemente quando as twittermitas eletrocutadas. Na Mestra do Susto, esqueleto decalque de um unicórnio aparece em uma das janelas de Ponyville e Applejack é um esqueleto falso em uma cadeira de balanço vestida para parecer Vovó Smith. No Dash: A Novata, o esqueleto de Rainbow Dash é visível brevemente quando é alcançada por um relâmpago. No Cavernas e Discórdias, o Calamago tem um exército de esqueletos de pôneis terrestres, unicórnios e pégasos, e o esqueleto do unicórnio Big McIntosh e Spike é brevemente visível quando são eletrocutados pela magia do Calamago. No quadrinho de Friendship is Magic edição #12, o esqueleto de Buck Withers é visível brevemente quando é eletrocutado com uma bola de disco. Em My Little Pony Annual 2014, os esqueletos de dois minions múmias são visíveis brevemente quando eles são atingidos pelo raio de Zapp. No FIENDship is Magic edição #5, você pode ver ossos de unicórnio em um lago mágico. No Friends Forever edição #28, Thestra usa sua magia para fazer a sua pele e músculos, assim como das suas amigas invisíveis, expondo os seus esqueletos. Doc still looking at X-ray S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash (radiografia) Apple Bloom gets zapped S5E4.png|Apple Bloom (sonho) Pony skeleton decal in window S5E21.png|Unicórnio (decalque) Granny skeleton's head on the ground S5E21.png|Vovó Smith (falso) Rainbow Dash gets shocked by lightning S6E7.png|Rainbow Dash Garbunkle and McBiggen jolting with electricity S6E17.png|Big McIntosh (Sr. McBiggun) Army of Squizard's skeleton soldiers S6E17.png|Pônei terrestre, pégaso e unicórnio (cartão) Comic issue 12 Buck Withers zapped.png|Buck Withers MLP Annual 2014 page 4.jpg|Pônei terrestre (múmia) FIENDship is Magic issue 5 Unicorn bones.jpg|Unicórnio Friends Forever issue 28 Thestra's see-through magic.jpg|Sweetie Belle, Princesa Luna, Apple Bloom, Thestra e Scootaloo Outros gestos Na Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas, Rainbow Dash mover seus cascos para imitar aspas no ar, embora parte do ponto de citação no ar, seja que os dois dedos de cada mão representam as duas linhas curvas das aspas. A Sra. Harshwhinny e Applejack também fazem ao mesmo gesto no Jogos para Pôneis e no O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1, respectivamente. No Voo Guiado, Bow Hothoof e Windy Whistles cobrem as orelhas com as asas, Spitfire e Fleetfoot usam suas asas para fazer uma saudação oficial, e Rainbow Dash tem as penas de suas asas como se fossem dedos. No Os Abusados, Rolling Thunder. Ver também *My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica *Equestria Notas Referências de:Ponys en:Ponies es:Ponis ru:Пони Categoria:Páginas Explicativas Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Criaturas